matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Poseidon
Poseidon was a former King of the Kingdom of Sea, whose reputation and power led many to refer to him as a God. Fictional History Early History The man known through history as Poseidon was born as a member of the Kingdom of Sea, a faction of the ancient group known as the Four Legendary Kingdoms. Because of his membership in the Four Kingdoms, Poseidon was taught about the true history of mankind, as well as learning of the five trials set by super-ancient beings to test humanity. After he was made the King of Sea of his time, Poseidon wielded the "Trident" of the Three Immortal Weapons in many battles, and gained a reputation of great power and wisdom, leading many to begin worshiping him as a deity. During his time as King of Sea, Poseidon watched one of Great Games of the Hydra, with his own sponsored Champions participating. After his death, Poseidon's body was taken to a secretly-built chamber which would serve as his tomb on the cliffs near Oia of Santorini. Along with Poseidon, his Trident of the Sealords was sealed in the tomb with him, and set upon the slab of the Sea King's coffin. To prevent potential thieves from stealing the Trident from the tomb, a pair of pills made of greystone powder were implemented into the eyes of two statues of Medusa, which would seal the entire tomb in solidified liquid stone after the water shafts were allowed to fill the chamber. The tomb remained hidden from all, and soon the location was lost even to the royals of the Kingdom of Sea, thus prevented Poseidon's resting place, and the Mace, from being refound. Though he eventually died, Poseidon's actions during his reign, as well as his interpretation as a living God, led to him becoming a well-known figure in many Greek myths. The Four Legendary Kingdoms During the course of the fourth Great Games of the Hydra, Jack West Jr and Lily learned the truth about Poseidon's legend as a King of Sea. The Three Secret Cities As the mission to complete the Trial of the Cities began, King Orlando Compton-Jones set about trying to locate Poseidon's lost Trident. Sunil Malik noted that several Cretan texts suggested the Trident resided in Poseidon's tomb, and so Orlando ordered Sunny to make his own inquiries into the tomb's location. As the time to empower the Immortal Weapons drew nearer, Jack began researching potential locations for Poseidon's resting place, using both Alby Calvin and Anthony "Hades" DeSaxe's help, and soon found two documents which, while unrelated, helped him to narrow down the tomb's location. After uncovering the tomb's entrance, Jack and Aloysius Knight made their way inside, and upon reaching the main chamber spotted the tomb containing Poseidon's body. Following a confrontation with Sunny and his goons, the greystone trap was set off, soon sealing Poseidon's tomb in solidified liquid stone. Trivia . References *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Poseidon Category:Mentioned-Only Characters Category:Four Legendary Kingdoms Members Category:The Four Legendary Kingdoms Category:The Three Secret Cities